Kakashi dan Naruto menemukan FanFiction dot net
by JaneRea
Summary: Chapter pendek. Kakashi mendapat laptop baru, bagaimana jika dia dan Naruto menjelajah internet dan menemukan situs fanfiction?


Bagaimana jika Kakashi dan Naruto menemukan situs dan membaca fanfic-fanfic Naruto di dalamnya?

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto**. Err…Kakashi milikku…

**Kakashi fan:** Gak boleh! *siapin peralatan dapur, peralatan mandi, peralatan kantor, dan peralatan lain-lainnya buat nimpuk penulis*

*Babak belur* Bagaimanakah kisahnya…mari kita langsung ke TKP!

* * *

><p><strong>Desa Konoha, Kamar kos-kosan Kakashi Hatake<strong>

Kakashi baru saja mendapatkan hadiah laptop dari Hokage karena memenangkan lomba makan kerupuk, lompat karung, panjat pinang, memasukkan pensil ke botol, dan tarik tambang di perlombaan dalam rangka HUT Konoha yang ke sekian. (Ternyata tidak cuma Indonesia saja yang punya beginian).

"Nah, mumpung hari libur…aku mau coba laptop baruku ah…" Kakashi yang baru selesai mandi pagi dan hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk (Kakashi fan :KYAAAAAA! *nosebleed* termasuk penulis *plak! Dasar mesum!)

Baru saja Kakashi akan menghidupkan komputernya…

"Guru Kakashi!"

Naruto menerobos masuk lewat jendela. Persis seperti kucing yang baru selesai berburu dan pulang ke rumah majikan. Sontak Kakashi menutup setengah wajahnya menggunakan buku Icha-Icha Tactics.

"Hoei! Kenapa kamu main masuk-masuk aja, Naruto!" Kakashi tidak terima.

"Maap…maap! Tapi aku dikejar-kejar ama nenek Hokage, gara-gara aku mencomot sarapannya di meja…" Naruto terdiam saat melihat gurunya yang hanya memakai sehelai handuk dan buku Icha-Icha di tangannya.

"Guru…sedang menikmati suasana ya…" ujar Naruto polos.

"Enak saja! Keluar sana! Aku mau pakai pakaian dulu! Hush! Hush!"

"Iya…iya…" Naruto pun keluar dari sana. Akan tetapi dia penasaran dengan wajah gurunya, dari dulu gagal melulu. Naruto pun berniat untuk mengintip,akan tetapi…

BRAAK!

Sebuah mangkok melayang dan mendarat tepat di jidatnya.

"Kamu maho ya…" Kakashi yang sudah berpakaian santai (tak lupa maskernya juga) mendatangi Naruto.

"Ihh! Amit-amit!" Naruto menampik. "Oh ya! Aku ada bawa modem nih!"

"Modem?"

"Iya! Guru sekarang punya laptop pribadi kan? Ayo kita internetan!"

Tawaran menarik dari sang murid, Kakashi pun tidak bisa berkata tidak karena penasaran, seumur-umur gak pernah berhubungan dengan yang namanya internet.

Naruto pun mencolokkan modem ke portnya. Setelah (dengan susah payah mengingat Naruto agak bloon dan Kakashi yang masih gaptek dengan beginian) memasukkan beberapa konfigurasi, mereka pun mulai berinternet ria!

"Mau buka situs apa ya…" Naruto bergumam. "Coba iseng-iseng search namaku ah!" Naruto mengetikkan namanya di kolom pencarian Gugel yang otomatis sudah menjadi homepage.

Kakashi Cuma bengong aja ngeliat anak murid yang menguasai laptopnya saat itu.

"Wah! Aku terkenal juga! Apa ini…fanfiction…" Naruto mengklik hasil pencarian yang bersumber dari fanfiction dot net .

Setelah itu keluarlah sebuah fanfiction di layar komputer.

"Apa itu?" Kakashi membaca tulisan-tulisan yang terpampang. "Cinta Terlarang, NarutoXSasuke, Romance. Yaoi…"

Naruto mendadak menjadi pucat pasi. "Cinta Terlarang?"

Kakashi lanjut membaca ke bagian cerita. " 'Sasuke…aku selama ini menyimpan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang selalu membuat hati ini sakit, sesak. Setiap hari aku bla bla bla bla. Sasuke, aku mencintaimu…' 'Naruto, tak kusangka bla bla bla…aku juga mencintaimu…' "

"Oweeeek! Apa-apaan nih?" Naruto menjadi mual-mual membacanya. "Yang lain! Yang lain!"

"Fan fiction…berarti cerita-cerita khayalan fans kita..." gumam Kakashi.

Naruto pun membuka arsip-arsip fanfic yang lain. Yang ditemukannya tak lain dan tak bukan banyak tentang memasangkan dirinya dan Sasuke dalam hubungan sesama jenis. Naruto sampai mengetok-ngetok meja dan bergumam 'amit-amit jabang bayi…amit-amit jabang bayi'.

Sang guru pun menjadi agak mual. Walaupun Kakashi tergolong mesum, akan tetapi dia tidak suka dengan yang namanya Yaoi!

"Wah…akhirnya ada juga neh yang memasangkan aku dengan Sakura-chan! Ah! Hinata-chan juga ada! Tunggu dulu…NarutoxSakura, SakuraxSasuke. Arrgh! Kenapa Sasuke juga ada di sini!" Naruto ngomel-ngomel geje sambil membaca fanfic-fanfic.

Kakashi sebenarnya juga penasaran apakah ada fanfic tentang dirinya. Dia pun mencari akal agar murid nyasarnya ini bisa pergi dari kamarnya saat itu juga.

"Naruto, aku baru ingat, Sakura mengajakmu kencan hari ini,"

Pandangan Naruto pun segera beralih dengan cepat dari layar laptop ke wajah polos sang guru. (Jiah! Polos? Melirik Kakashi dengan tatapan sinis)

"Sa-Sakura-chan mengajakku kencan?" wajah Naruto memerah, lebih merah daripada tomat yang baru matang.

Kakashi mengangguk yakin. "Sebaiknya…kau segera mencarinya sebelum dia berubah pikiran,"

"Yossshh! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya! Oh ya, modemnya tinggal dulu di sini! Nanti aku akan datang lagi! Bye bye, guru!" cowok rubah itu segera melompat keluar jendela, disusul suara kucing mengeong kaget dan tutup tong sampah jatuh. (Itu lohhh yang biasa di kartun-kartun…)

Kakashi menghela nafas lega. Segera dia mengunci jendela kamarnya rapat-rapat kemudian ditutup pakai gorden, dan sempat Kakashi berpikir untuk menyegelnya dengan kertas peledak. Akan tetapi, mengingat dia belum bayar uang kos-kosan, dia tak mau membuat masalah lebih dengan ibu kos yang terkenal gualaaakk banget di Konoha. (Saya sendiri! Haha! *plak!)

Setelah yakin semua akses masuk ke kamarnya tertutup rapat, Kakashi segera duduk di depan laptopnya.

"Baiklah…apa yang bisa kutemukan di sini…"

Kakashi melihat kolom filter di halaman paling bawah. Di sana ada kolom character, language, rating, dll dll.

"Character…Kakashi H., hmm…rating…M? Wow, M saja deh! Character B…hmm, tinggalkan saja dulu…ok, Go!"

Setelah menunggu beberapa abad *plak! Eh, maksudku beberapa detik, fanfic-fanfic yang telah disaring pun keluar.

Dan tebak…wajah mesum Kakashi pun keluar!

"Wahh…tak kusangka, sepertinya bakal menarik nih!" Kakashi tertawa-tawa mesum.

* * *

><p><strong>Beberapa hari kemudian…<strong>

"Eh, Sakura-chan…kayaknya sekarang guru Kakashi sudah tidak pernah membaca buku Icha Icha lagi ya…" bisik Naruto.

"Iya…sekarang dia nempel mulu ama laptop barunya!"

"Mana modem yang kupinjam dari akademi gak mau dibalikin lagi..huh…"

Maka, mulai saat itu Kakashi tidak lagi terlihat membaca buku Icha Icha melainkan laptop yang dibawanya kemanapun dan di manapun!

"Ehe..hehehhe…" Kakashi ketawa-ketawa geje. "Aku beruntung menemukan situs ini. Sepertinya aku harus memberitahu Jiraiya juga..."

**-End-**

Geje ya? Haha…Maap ya kalau gak lucu…


End file.
